1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to an integrated circuit having a memory with configurable read/write operations and method therefor.
2. Related Art
One of the most common ways to reduce power consumption in integrated circuits is to lower the power supply voltage. However, lowering power supply voltage can cause increased failures and unreliable operation in some circuits. For example, reducing the power supply voltage to a memory array can reduce read margins and cause the memory array to be more susceptible to soft errors and process variations. The problem is made worse as transistor sizes are decreased. On the other hand, the lower power supply voltage to the memory array can improve write margins. Therefore, in some implementations, the power supply voltage to the memory array is boosted during read operations and decreased during write operations. However, increasing and decreasing the array voltage as a way to improve read and write margins may cause increased power consumption.
Therefore, what is needed is a circuit and method for solving the above problems.